A Perfect Gift
by pinkgallaghergirl619
Summary: A one shot. It's Zach and Cam's anniversary, and Macey's here to help Zach find the perfect gift. For topXsecret's L'espion Belle Challenge. Prompts are flower, teddy bear, and perfume.


It was Zach and Cammie's five year anniversary of meeting each other. They were now both working in the C.I.A., and happily dating. They had indeed taken down the Circle of Cavan in their senior year. They had all their friends, and life was good. So, in the late afternoon on this day marking the fifth year since they first seen each other, Zach was at his apartment, getting ready.

**Page Break Thingy!**

Zach was in his apartment, watching TV for a little while before he needed to start getting ready for his date with Cammie. He was taking her out for dinner tonight, in D.C., where they first met, in fact.

There was a loud knock on the door, then, a few seconds later, a louder one. When Zach opened the door, he came face to face with a slightly irritated Macey McHenry.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Macey stated more than asked, while strutting into his apartment.

"Come on in." He muttered. Of course Macey heard, but she ignored it.

"What are you doing here? I've got a date with Cam soon." Zach asked after he closed the door.

"That's what I came for."

"What?"

"I don't want my best friend to be disappointed, so I came to check on you."

"You think I'm gonna disappoint her?"

"I don't feel like arguing right now, nor we have the time to, so, lets skip this. I'm trying to help you."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Whatever. Just show me your outfit."

He led Macey to his bedroom (which was precisely neat and clean. A habit he got from his time at Blackthorne.), and showed her the shirt, pants, shoes, and tie he was planning on wearing.

Macey approved, "Not bad, I guess. Now, on to dinner plans. You're taking her to D.C., right?"

"Yeah, I'm taking her to an Italian restaurant, and then we're going to walk around to see the sights and stuff."

"Okay, now what are you going to get her?"

"Get her?"

"Zach! You can't just show up empty handed! You have to go get her something!" Macey exclaimed, exasperated.

"Okay! I'll just go out and buy something right now! What should I get her?" Zach asked as he threw on his shoes and jacket.

"That's something you have to figure out yourself. Gotta learn a little!" Macey said while making herself comfortable on his couch. Of course, it was partly because she wanted him to learn, but mostly for her entertainment.

"Okay, fine. I'll be back soon. Just stay here, _and don't touch anything._"

"Wasn't planning to."

When his door slammed shut, Macey pulled out her smart phone and started texting to Cam about what to wear for her date.

**Page Break Thingy!**

Ten minutes later, the door opened, and Zach came in, holding a box of fancy chocolates. "Okay, what about this?"

Macey looked up from her phone, and said "Absolutely not. Are you trying to make her fat? And that is so not a good gift for an anniversary. That's for Valentine's Day or something."

"Okay, fine." And he left after throwing the box of chocolates on the counter.

**Page Break Thingy!**

Twenty minutes later, he came back, with a bottle of expensive perfume. "What about this?" Zach asked the "expert".

Macey glanced up, and kept on texting Cam about her hair while saying "No. It's kinda something girls get each other more than something a boy gets a girl. And Cam doesn't like that stuff anyways."

"Ugg." Zach groaned as he headed back out, leaving the perfume right next to the chocolates.

**Page Break Thingy!**

Again, a little later, Zach came back for the third time, this time with a _teddy bear_. When Macey looked up from texting Cam about her makeup, she just about exploded with laughter. "Really, Goode? A teddy bear? You're really desperate now, aren't you?"

"Shut up." Zach mumbled and slipped out the door. Again. The stuffed animal is next to the chocolates and perfume.

**Page Break Thingy!**

"Okay! This?" Zach practically yelled at Macey when he came back. He had a daisy in his hand.

"Flowers are Okay, but not a daisy, that's so grade school. And isn't that, like, the flower you put on graves?" Macey said, looking back down at the picture Cam sent her of her entire outfit.

"GOD!" Zach screamed at nothing in particular. There was a new item in the small collection of unacceptable anniversary gifts, on the counter.

**Page Break Thingy!**

"This is the last thing I have time to get, McHenry!" Zach stumbled through the door, sweaty from the trips. He had a bouquet of red roses.

"Hmm. Roses are a little clique, but they're nice and sweet. And of course, you don't have time to get anything else, and all of your other choices are terrible. So yeah, go with the roses. But, only bring her one rose, it's more romantic, and she won't have to carry around a huge bouquet all night." Macey said, while getting up, "Okay, I've got to go. Good luck, and happy anniversary, I guess." And with that, Macey Mchenry walked out the door.

After Macey left, she sat in her car and texted Cam.

_Hey Cam._

**Yes Macey? You've already checked my outfit, and Zach will be here very soon.**

_Yeah, I know, I was just helping him get you something._

**I didn't really want anything. And is that what you are texting me about?**

_No, I just wanted to tell you the ridiculous things he thought of giving you as gifts… _

**Page Break Thingy!**

Zach jumped in the shower, got out, got dress, quickly dried and styled his hair (But he didn't spend too much time on that, because he wasn't vain or anything. Or a girl.), and drove off to meet Cam at her apartment. Little did he know that, Macey knew Cam wouldn't mind if he didn't get her anything, in fact, she would probably barely notice. But, Macey decide to have a little laugh, and gifts are always nice.

When he knocked on the door, and Cam answered it, he said "Happy anniversary, Gallagher Girl.", and handed Cammie the rose. He put his arm around her shoulders and walked her to his car. He thought it was the start of a perfect night, but then Cammie said "A teddy bear, Zach? Really?"

"I am _so_ going to kill McHenry..."

**The end! What do ya think? Hmm? I'm so proud that I wrote over a thousand words! Not to brag, because I know plenty of you have wrote much more than that. So yeah, REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Love it? Hate it? Tell me! And PM me if you have suggestions or prompts for one shots. I'm probably only gonna write one shots. So Yeah! Remember to review! **


End file.
